


Rhythm to Sound

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [34]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sex sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni enjoys making Shirou cry and all the sounds the wolf gives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm to Sound

The setting sun filtered through the half closed curtains, blankets kicked to the foot of the bed while he curled himself over Shirou’s back. Feeling Shirou pushing back against him, gray eyes looking over his shoulder at him.

The rhythm that they created changed ever single time they were together, skin sliding against skin. Sweat slick between them changed the sound when he ran his hand down Shirou’s body, the way the wolf would gasp and cry at a pinch of his nipples.

The sounds that he got when teeth would sink into Shirou’s shoulder, an arch of the body underneath his and the clawing of fingers against the bed. The cries of his name as his lover came, his hand working Shirou slick with his cum and pulling his hand away.

He always enjoyed the sounds that Shirou made when their rhythm was perfect and at its peak. Rubbing his cum covered hand up Shirou’s sweaty back, he worked on pulling more sounds from his wolf.


End file.
